<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real Dream. by CallMeAFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724303">The Real Dream.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox'>CallMeAFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>no beta we die like wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's family has abandoned him and only Sam, Punz, Boffy, and Bad care for him now. Perhaps, a special doll might help him out.  Also, Enderdragon Dream and Enderdragon+non-binary Boffy because why not.</p><p> </p><p>[the Fazbear Frights AU no one asked for. Inspired by Agrace on Youtube. They are a super talented gachatuber!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awesamdude &amp; Boffy, Boffy &amp; Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Real Dream.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's not finished lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It was too quiet.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Pandora's Vault Warden, Awesamdude (more notably called Sam), <em>hated</em> the quiet. He never knew why, maybe it was because as a creeper, he felt as though nature was his home. This jail, if you even call this place <strong>jail</strong>, was quite the opposite. While nature was filled with sounds and colors, this <strong><em>place </em></strong>was annoyingly quiet and had a monochrome look to it. Sam always thought that this place was his greatest creation, unrivaled by anything that the world had ever seen. Of course, he had also thought that no one would ever be put inside. Even Dream himself only wanted to put one person there, the rest of the cells for show. The only person in that <strike>fuckinganimalcage </strike>cell was <strike>his brother </strike>the tyrant know as Dream.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder who would've been put in the main..cell...if Dream hadn't been...</em>
</p><p>Before his thoughts consumed him, a deep voice called his name. An all-too-familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam."</p><p>The voice has none other than Boffy, a 17-year old legend, known for their long-running streak in surviving RLCraft and their unique ways of torturing people and..cows. They had short, curly red-brown hair (which was in a small man bun with a small amount of hair to create small bangs), a tiny bit of a beard on their face, a pure-white sweater with black, ripped jeans and a black turtleneck, and a poorly-drawn smile on a mask similar to Dreams. Sam also noticed a change in accessories. Boffy now wore a silver chain with a smiley-face charm, golden earrings, a silver crown, and combat boots with blood-red laces. Their face, however, looked nothing like his older brother's. Scars littered his face, the biggest one started at his right eye, went across his nose bridge, and ended near the lower-right corner of his face. A few freckles could barely be seen on his nose and checks. Golden studs were pierced above and below his eyebrows. The farthest thing from them was eye-color. While Dream had eyes that resembled enderpearls, Boffy's eyes blood-shot red, glinting with a murderous look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Boffy! Haven't seen you since last week!" the creeper-hybrid said with forced happiness.</p><p>Small flicks of the younger's tail and a fidget of their wings were all Sam needed to see the something was bothering them. Despite this, they only hummed in agreement, ignoring the obvious signs that Sam noticed his mood. The brunette has already taken off his white-sweatshirt while Sam thought about Boffy, already familiar with the rules that Sam had placed.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we...go, now? I have to meet up with...that demon guy... He asked me if I wanted to make some muffins with him. I agreed to for oblivious reasons." the almost-adult stated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, the younger had always loved taking the lives of others. Even if it was a plant or animal, they enjoyed it.</em>
</p><p>Sam had even watched Boffy explain that if he killed a flower, made leather armor, and dyed it with the flower he killed, he would be killing a lot of things. Sam was happy to listen to the teen talk about his murderous plans.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>After going through prison procedures, Sam leads Boffy into the bridge that leads to his older brother. The younger seemed..nervous. Not a tait one would associate with Boffy of all people, but Sam didn't pry, knowing full well that the other would see his concern as pity. Neither seemed up to fight or bicker, just wanted to not be here.</p><p> </p><p>"Step on the platform, Boffy," Sam said, voice deep from tiredness.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure, whatever."</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>BOFFY POV </p><p>(expect chaos)</p><p> </p><p>Stepping on the platform wasn't the hardest thing they'd ever done. It felt like it though, the feeling that they could fall and die at any given moment was getting to the, more than what they liked. The lava below them was hot and made them want to take off their turtleneck, but they knew they couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I wore the white one, the light and heat would be less intense... Curse you, brain, for forgetting 3rd-grade science classes!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No matter, Boffy made it to the other side of the lava, entering the cell.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, bro. How ya doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked up, eyes sparkling at his younger-brother. Dream's hair was brown and ended in a dirty-blond color. His eyes were a sea-green color, edged with a dark prismarine. He had a small bread, thin and only reaching as far as his chin. He wore a grey wool suit and his signature mask was hanging on his back. Many scars were on his face. One went through his lips, another went across his eye. Dream's wings were always special. He had wings that matched his eyes and horns (that Boffy has as well, forgot to say that. Boffy's are white they fade into grey. they are super long and go up so, they just have holes in their hoodies :) ) that are a white-black-green mix.</p><p> </p><p>"Boffy! H-Have you grown? And look at you, still ugly!"</p><p> </p><p>"UGLY, HUH? WELP, MY GIFT WILL ME IN THEY LAVA SOON IF YOU KEEP TALKING."</p><p> </p><p>"oh, I'll shut up now."</p><p> </p><p>Boffy sighed, sitting on the floor. They reached under their turtleneck and presented a small plush. It was about 2 feet and had a design similar to the enderdragon. Its horns were actual made of dragon horns and its eyes were made from small bits of enderpearls.</p><p>"Boffy, how did you get this past Sam?"</p><p> </p><p>"I teleported it out and then, teleported it in my sweater when he tried to check. Sam's nice but, he does be dumb."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, thanks, Boffy. Is there any news?"</p><p> </p><p>"The eggpire is..broken up?? Bad got out of the egg's influence. Antfrost left with the cake guy, Puffy and Sam left a while ago."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I also killed Tommy."</p><p> </p><p>"YOU WHAT."</p><p> </p><p>Boffy then explains that they yelled at Tommy and Tommy just insulted Dream and Drista (oh, right. drista might be here lol). Boffy then breaks his arm and leg. Then they..uh.... broke his femur bone. After all that, he used his dragon breath to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>(Hey, it's me, Fox, so uh... in my "au", when you respawn you wake you with the pain you died with. Boffy brought Tommy back to life, just so he could respawn and feel that pain. Boffy is a true legend :]) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream is silent. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(oh, i bet your wondering "Hey, Fox. Where is the rest of the story?" sorry to say but, it's ending here. i just wanted test out an idea. also, practice writing boffy. if you guys like it, I'll write some more :) ) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol tell me in the comments if you want me to continue this lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>